


The Lost (And Found) Boy

by PuzlDragon



Series: A Boy Called Yuugi [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adoption, Bisexual Mutou Yuugi, Child Abandonment, Crossover, Cute Kids, Epic Friendship, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friendship is Magic, Mutou Yuugi Needs a Hug, Past Child Abuse, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzlDragon/pseuds/PuzlDragon
Summary: When Mutou Sugoroku is 59 he is blessed with a grandson. By all accounts, he considers himself bountifully blessed. When the dust settles, at least. For when he goes to England to visit a friend, he leaves with a grandson.Four years later, Mutou Yuugi digs out a magical puzzle not safely tucked away.Three years after that, a letter for Harry Potter arrives.
Relationships: Atem & Mutou Yuugi, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou & Honda Hiroto & Jounouchi Katsuya & Mazaki Anzu & Mutou Yuugi, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Mutou Sugoroku | Solomon Moto & Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi & Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi & Mutou Yuugi's Mother, Mutou Yuugi & Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter
Series: A Boy Called Yuugi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656133
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. A Boy Named Game

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo. This bug hit me. I'm debating and I think I will end up writing versions of every scenario that has come to mind. Harry/Yuugi going to hogwarts at 11, finding him after he solves the puzzle 16+, and so forth.I will end up making a series if I do this, since they are connected with Yuugi having the same base childhood so to speak.
> 
> But don't worry. No matter what he gets his wish on his puzzle. For friends! And the bad guys get their butts kicked. Eventually.
> 
> Just let kids be kids, why is the wizarding world so messed up and dumb. Wizards are dumb.

"Dad, how about we enjoy the weather here at this park? Since, Professor Bailey says he is stuck in traffic. I don't want to stand waiting on the museum doorsteps. And the weather is nice! I thought it was all rain!" Mutou Kagome grew up knowing many of her dad's historian colleagues and cares about them. They're like distant relatives. Weird relatives with noses in books and covered with artifact dust.

But she is a warm weather woman. If it wasn't her promise to visit Bailey's new museum wing she would not be in London. Ever.

"That sounds like a fine idea to me, dear. I'm afraid my knees aren't what they once were. Let's find a bench."

"This is what happens when people don't use safety harnesses when exploring historical caverns and pits. Or safety equipment at all," she says lightly.

"Oh, your mother taught you well didn't she. Getting onto me all the time. I made the best decision out of the knowledge available. Foresight is a benefit of the future, you know!" He gripes back. Mutou Sugoroku might be shaking his head at her, but he has a fond smile.

As they walk past the gate of the park they pass by an ice cream vendor taking advantage of the rare good weather, and a family throwing a frisbee too their dog. The playground equipment on the other side seems fairly new, and large.

"Oh!!" Kagome swivels her head around at the gasp. Did her dad hurt himself?

No. He isn't hurt at all. In fact he is literally sprinting over to little tables and benches with chess boards in them. 'Knees not what they used to be'. Hmph. Only when a game isn't involved.

When thy reach the table, Sugoroku pulls out a little bag with a chess set from who knows where. After this many years, she still can't figure out how many games and game pieces he has on his person at all times. He won' tell her. Just winks and chuckles. He seems to enjoy trying for the mysterious elder act a little too much.

She sits down, fiddling with the familiar pieces. They've played with these pieces since she was a toddler. And she plays one more game with him. A second. She might as well humor him. She loses both but she is a Mutou. Games are the family linage. She doe not go down easily. She thinks it was that gambit she made. The risk didn't pay off. Shot herself in the foot. She sighs.

"You still need some work on when to take a risk," he confirms.

"I figured it was that."

"Maybe we should head back now. He's probably out of traffic by now, hmm?" Her face twists.

"You never know. He said he was stuck behind a bad accident."

"...I suppose you're right." She raises her eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Now, now I didn't mean!" She stands up.

"I'm going to call the professor. See where he is." She strides off to find some better cell reception. Sometimes she keeps her dad on his toes. When he gets cocky he makes weird decisions. Like betting his liver in poker. Or smuggling antiques with curses written on them.

It takes a while to find reception. The call itself does not.

"Dad, Professor Bailey is past the accident. He should pass by the park soon. He wants to know if you want to go to lunch before we check out the-" She pauses in her tracks.

There, sitting across from her father is one of the smallest children she's ever seen. And the family runs a busy game shop.

He's the size of a toddler, but his face holds no baby fat. Or body fat. He's far too skinny. And coordinated for that young a child. His clothes are almost threadbare and his shoes full of holes. His shirt alone has faded to a gray-brown and hangs off his shoulders like a set of giant wings. His hair may have never seen a comb in his life.

And his nose is scrunched up as he concentrates on the lovingly-worn chess pieces of her childhood. He's admiring the board in front of him like a miracle, like a heaven-sent blessing. She has seen so many children excited beyond glee at new games. She has never seen a child behold a simple game like something too holy to touch. There's a giant smile on his face and practically tears in his eyes.

"And a knight moves like this, right?" His voice is so soft. A grubby, tiny little hand moves the piece so carefully. He seems conflicted to drop it as fast as he can, yet be gentle. He snatches his hand away in a blur.

"You're right. It moves exactly like that. That's a very smart move, young man." Her father sees her out of the corner of his eye. He makes no move to greet her or wave her over. He moves a pawn. The boy squints down at the board in concentration, a tiny button nose scrunched up. Her father mouths at her.

"Call the police."


	2. Fragile Package Delivery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm excited. I was mostly doing this to have summoners and wizards interact and having puzzle duo exploring HoggyWartty. Snd I was trying to write that. But, oops.
> 
> Now I'm in love with baby Yuugi. So have some.

"Tell me young man. You want this to be your new family?" The solemn judge queries. Her graying brown hair shines dully in the bad courtroom lighting. Everything looks terrible in this light. Except a tiny boy's giant puppy dog eyes and bright smiles.

"More than anything, ma'am, please!" The normally quiet boy shouts. Besides him at the worn wooden table stands a case worker, the other side the prospective family.

"In that case, I am happy to declare you a member of the Mutou family, young man." The newest and youngest Mutou rockets out of his chair. He does an unholy mix of a banshee screech, and a dog toy squeal as he leaps into his grandfather's arms. He had a family. He had a home.

The adults could sign all the papers they wanted, but he was waiting to go home. To a room. To his own closet, full of clothes. To wake up every day and eat breakfast with his family.

Mutou Sugoroku and Kagome were also insanely happy. The little boy who had no name who was abandoned at a London park had captured their hearts. He had been besides himself just to eat an ice cream and play chess. A new delight in his life, to just be a child. And he was thrilled to ask about everything. Absolutely everything. Japan, the game shop, archeology, and anything else. He loved to just be allowed to ask questions. And took advantage of it.

When he was told he needed a name, a real name, a name other than boy or freak, well he took the logical course of action. "Can I be named Yuugi?" The first Japanese word he ever learned, and his favorite word (and thing) in the world. When he had named himself right into the family naming pattern, well. The duo had looked at each other.

They both knew. From the way he was such an earnest, lovable kid, to the way he was observant and patient, determined and smart. How he even named himself. Game. The Mutou family focus. He was perfect. They couldn't imagine a life without his constant questions and tugging at their sleeves. Not anymore.

And after months of constant paperwork, the family was complete.

****************

"And here we are! Kame Game shop!" Mutou Sugoroku says as he starts unloading luggage.

"Dad! I said I'd help you with that," Kagome cries. She hurries with untangling Yuugi from the seatbelt. He was learning how to wear one, and sit in a carseat. Yuugi was still learning how to child. And basic human needs fulfillment in general. How he managed to get a leg and arm under the bottom seatbelt, while his other limbs were stuck behind the little clip keeping the top seatbelt away from his neck (supposedly) was a mystery. It was taking off a seatbelt, Yuugi. How.

The task of child-liberation was made even more difficult by him wiggling his little body halfway up the carseat. He was watching his grandfather. Like always. Kagome sensed a headache. Many future headaches. Wrangling a child while teaching him how to human was bad enough. She didn't need to add 'don't be a skeevy, creepy weirdo who likes to bet his liver in card games, and smuggles ancient artifacts' lessons.

"You are helping with the luggage! The most precious cargo of all, in fact!" He looks up with this cheery statement and pauses a moment. "Mainly making sure he doesn't strangle himself. I don't think the authorities will be happy if that happens before we get in the door." Yuugi just giggles.

Kagome unwraps the laugh bundle somehow and plops him on the sidewalk before shoving a brand new Astroboy backpack in his hands.

"Go wait at the door, Yuugi. We'll unpack."

"Okay!" Kagome might have the cheeriest son on Earth. She's okay with that. Very glad, in fact.

She watches her new baby boy trip over his unlaced shoelaces. Something to work on, okay. He rights himself. Then trips on the doormat. And does a barrel roll. And slams into the door. Upside down, somehow. Okay. We'll work on it.

"Mama! Grandpa! My hand's stuck in the mail slot!"

Her father, of course, decides that now is a great time to start chuckling. She breathes through her nose. Very slowly. Puts finding 'how to human for children manuals' on her to do list. Right next to 'dealing with the most ornery, unhelpful, skeevy, elderly fathers in existence' guides.

"Mama! Mama, please!"

"Coming, dear. Don't move your hand or you might hurt it, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


	3. Quest: Accepted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I've looked into Japan, it's pretty famous how independent children are. One phrase that tends to strike foreigners like me is "Send the beloved child on a journey."
> 
> (This should be, if I've done my research right,:可 愛 い 子 に は 旅 を さ せ よ  
> Kawaii ko ni wa tabi wo saseyo)
> 
> Since this story is about Yuugi growing up in Japan, I'm trying to incorporate Japan's culture as best I can. Hopefully I am doing so well. I appreciate feedback! 
> 
> Note, Kagome is like this because she saw what her son went through, abuse and neglect wise, so she fears for him being hurt more. That's why she's being somewhat protective.

Yuugi was five now. He had turned five during the long adoption process. Yuugi was five years old and in Domino city, Japan. Any other child in Japan would have been running errands, going places, and soon be heading to school on their own.

Yuugi did none of these things.

Kagome was worried. He child had only be learning Japanese for half a year, and the learning skills of a bright, young child aside, he only knew so much. Also, her son was a traumatized boy who crumpled upon himself at the sight of a large, angry man. Or a tall, thin, shrill woman yelling at him. It said a lot about the impact of events on a child. Oh, and he was the clumsiest child alive and easily distracted.

"I'll run to the store, Dad. I'll be fast."

"I need another hand here in the shop, we should just send Yuugi."

"Why don't you have Yuugi help in the shop?"

"Because Yuugi can't lift these heavy boxes. Kagome, send the boy to the store."

"My baby isn't going to the store. He can't read everything, he'll get lost." Grandpa throws up his hands in frustration.

"You were going to the store a year younger then him! It's three streets over, we'll make a little map. We know half the people on the way. They'll send him back to us if something goes wrong. Kagome, we need the shop set up." Kagome worried her lip. They needed groceries for dinner before the shops closed. They also needed to get this big shipment unloaded. It was a new game. It was selling like mad. If they were one of the few shops with it in stock...

They also needed an unlost child. Her eyes dart to the living room, which echoed with the sounds of a video game. Her father put his hand on her shoulder.

"Send the beloved child on a journey." She looks up and meets his aged, but oh so familiar and warm eyes. The proverb hits her in the gut. She remembers sitting in the kitchen as her mother fussed over her four year old self. Her father said that to her mother. She sniffles a bit. Every memory with her mom still stings, even three years later. She looks at the assortment of child trail in the house. The backpack and tiny shoes, the cartoon sticker-covered waterbottle. She feels a lump in her throat.

She doesn't want to hold her child back from what he's capable of. But he's already going through so much - what is too much?

"He'll let us know if he's needs help. He'll come to us. But for now, Kagome. He needs to find out for himself what he's capable of."

"Alright," she nods. "Alright."

They draw up a small list of groceries. They did their best to balance between what they had and don't have, so they can get a small amount the tiny child should be able to carry. And, of course, some leeway recipe wise if he misses something. A lot of leeway. As long as he gets some meat and a few vegetables of some kind they should be fine, right? Then they call the tiny, oh so tiny tot into the kitchen.

The boy races in, skidding on the tile floor. He's wearing his cat-foot slippers backwards. Not even the wrong foot. Just backwards. He starts hopping on the balls of his feet. Hopping and circling around them, and hopping some more.

"What is it, mama? What is it? Grandpa, grandpa? Oh, can I help with dinner? What's for dinner? Is it hamburgers? Or noodles! Oooh, ooh. Noodles!" Her dad roars with laughter.

"Well, guess what little one! You will be helping us. A great deal."

"What is it? What is it?" Yuugi replies, in the high speed voice that only hyper children, and people who drank ten cups of coffee can achieve. Kagome worries her lip some more before taking a deep breath. And another.

"We need you to go to the store and pick up a couple things. You ready, Yuugi?"

"Oh, what we gonna get, mama?"

"Not 'we', Yuugi. Just you." The boy's eyes widen.

"You want me to go by myself?" She nods. She doesn't want him to, but it's best if she doesn't show her apprehension.

He needs space to grow and learn. She needs him to know she firmly believes in him and his abilities. Even if she really doesn't believe in his directional ability. But she can't say that. Her baby has been through enough, he doesn't need to get lost for a day. But her baby also needs room to grow.

So they're doing this.

Little Yuugi salutes her. Sloppily. It's more a slapping of his forehead.

"Yes, ma'am!" She hands the list over to him. It's written in both Japanese, and English. It's not really to reinforce his language skills at this point. It's mostly to help any shopkeepers he might ask. On the back is a little map to the store. Her dad shakes his head as she goes over the route with him.

"The boy's been there multiple times a week!" She ignores the traitor. And she watches as Yuugi, her little boy, nods his head with determination.

"You can trust me, mama! I'll bring home the bacon!" Gosh knows where he's picked that one up. Or if he understands it.

Yuugi walks over to the genkan and wobbles as he tries to put his light-up sneakers on while standing on one leg. He runs out the door with the list clutched in his hand, and a fabric shopping bag in the other.

One shoe isn't on right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
